Nightmare (Deuce)
Nightmare is a song by Deuce. This song will be featured in Deuce's second solo album Invincible. Snippets of the song were released on Deuce's YouTube channel on February 2014 and the song was performed in full at Moscow in March of 2014. On October 14, 2015, a snippet of the first 40 seconds of the song was released and a day later is the second verse, pre chorus and chorus released in a second snippet. The full song was released later that day. Lyrics Deuce: I am your worst nightmare I'll get inside your head See me before it ends I am your worst nightmare Don't worry, don't be scared I'm not going anywhere No! Yeah, I bet you missed me I'm the next best thing Imma cinch these sepsis Trying to miss the next thing Rocking, seventies Since the the song with history Kids keep connecting to this controversy Homosexual Nazis Ruin your routine Got a hard on for me With a heart on your sleeve Keep on stroking While your friends performing Moaning on the picture of the cock you're holding All that emo shit gone This is sick, it's taking over All these pussy ass promoters Better get the fuck on board Cause homie you know I ain't slowin' Every hour I keep growin' I don't need to sugar coat it Now my comeback Keeps it going Here comes the pain Over and over again (Go!) I am your worst nightmare I'll get inside your head See me before it ends I am your worst nightmare Don't worry, don't be scared I'm not going anywhere The games are changing Sets are rearranging A Prussian gangster Put these kids in danger Interscope hates me They say I'm crazy Because I got a buzz saw as big as Jay-Z Hail to the king while the ground is shaking TMZ just found me Baby it's heartbreaking. Woopsy daisy The sane is sailing Everyday I give the world a brand new statement Internet's contaminated With everywhere that I'm sayin' Bitches got this shit replayin' Look at what I generated I came in and this came hating But I'm back and I'm upgraded Jordan Reback is saying: "God I love my reputation" Here comes the pain Over and over again (Go!) I am your worst nightmare I'll get inside your head See me before it ends I am your worst nightmare Don't worry, don't be scared I'm not going anywhere I'm sorry but this isn't what you planned Someone like me finally in command Everything's changing since I came back Your made up love songs are all fucking trash Went from rock to pop that's why you're so whack Must be why I've got, so many fans When I'm on racks, ladies still says "damn" Maybe that why I have so many, oh yeah I blew you right there in you face Invading motherfuckers, all up in your space Girl once you go up in flames Remember me, girl remember the name. I am your worst nightmare I'll get inside your head See me before it ends I am your worst nightmare Don't worry, don't be scared I'm not going anywhere This is a warning, yeah Still got blood on my hands Don't fuck with me or else See you in fucking hell Yeah! Category:Deuce Songs